The Riku Chronicles
by Icyfire921
Summary: This story shows what I think might happen to Riku during the duration of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. First fanfic, it's short. Enjoy! Includes Sora!
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Riku Chronicles**

Dreams

Chapter 1

Sora has odd thoughts he doesn't understand. Riku… swallowed by waves. Kairi… watching him fall… then, a world of dreams. Sora, strong minded, chooses a staff. His body not as strong, he sacrifices the sword. He falls. Small, dark seemingly other worldly creature appear…

Meanwhile, Riku has his own set of dreams. He being physically stronger than Sora, chooses an odd, wing-like blade, though it resembles a… key?

Sora's frightened of being different. He wants to be strong like Riku. His friends are most important to him. Darkness swallows him, but he retains himself.

A strange door appears and Sora enters. Sora levels after some fighting. He travels up a disappearing staircase. The next thoughts are a blur. Shadow. Darkside. Consumed. Darkness. These thoughts awoke Sora.

"Wake up you lazy bums!" Kairi says to Riku and Sora.

Sora and Riku race for the spot where the raft will be, with Kairi right behind.

_**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think of it and how you think I can improve it. I haven't gone into depths of Riku, but I will. I know it's short!!**_

_**P.S. I might not take your idea for this Chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**


	2. Destiny Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Riku Chronicles**

Destiny Islands

Chapter 2

Riku and Sora train. They challenge each other. Riku easily wins the match. Sora collects material and gives it to Kairi. They decide to call it a day.

Riku. Kairi, and Sora talk about leaving. Kairi asks Riku what he'd do if they get to another world.

"I haven't realy thought about that," Riku says.

Sora slacks off and lies done on a tree. Riku makes a speech about going to other worlds, and Kairi learns she inspired Riku's speech.

In another world Donald enters the kings room, only to find he's mot there. Pluto gives him a note. Donald runs to Goofy. Donald gets in trouble with the Queen.

Riku still wants to race for the rafts name even though Sora says the same name. Riku wins the race.

When Sora collected the third mushroom, he heard a strange voice. It told him that Destiny Island will be "eclipsed by darkness" Sora and Riku collected the materials and called it a day.

The letter the King sent Donald said, "Donald, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And tat means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I gotta check into it out. There's someone with a "key" – the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick to him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.""P.S would ya pologize to Minnie for me? Thanks Pal."

The next night a thunderstorm came. Other worldly beast people call shadows appear. Sora doesn't know how to hurt them until he gets the Keyblade. Then, in the Secret Place, Sora battles his nightmare, Darkside! He defeats Darkside, but gets knocked out. He wakes up in Traverse Town.

**_Auarthers note: I'm writing chapters faster now. My chapters are short!! KH2 will take awhile to get to._**


	3. Traverse Town

The Riku Chronicles

_**The Riku Chronicles**_

_Chapter 3_

_Traverse Town_

Sora meets Cid upon awaking, at Cid's shop. He searches for Riku and Kairi but doesn't fid them. He then returns to Cid. Outside, Leon awaits Sora. When Sora see him, Leon attacks. Leon easily defeats Sora, three hits. Yuffie sees Leon win. Aerith finds Donald and Goofy, and tells them of the "Connection". Sora learns a lot of the same things Donald and Goofy learn.

Riku enters the Darkness. He appears in Maleficent's Castle, in Hallow Bastion.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asks coldly.

"None of your business!" Riku then attacks her.

Maleficent, easily deflecting Riku attack, says, "Do you really think you can beat me with that plaything?"

Sora stocks up on Potions. He then bumps into Donald and Goofy, and they fight Guard Armor. Sora deals multiple attacks to the torso, Goofy and Donald attack it wildly. Sora then gets the rare accessory, Brave Warrior. Donald and Goofy invite Sora to come along with them on there Gummi ship. Sora says yes. Donald teaches Sora Fire Magic, while Goofy teaches Sora the Dodge Roll ability and abilities in general. They set sail for Olympus Coliseum! Maleficent, at a meeting, watches Sora with other villains. Riku watches quietly in his chair, hidden by a dark, hooded robe.

A**uthor's note: Wrote it, got to lazy to type it and post it. Please Review!!**


End file.
